Last First Kiss
by ezjam21
Summary: Will Fiona and Imogen's relationship prosper despite of Natalie's disapproval? With mention of Holly J...
1. Chapter 1

**Fimogen depicts an ideal lesbian relationship on TV. I have no problem with their build up because I find the super slow process fit for a lasting relationship and they are really cute for each other that is why I am very disappointed with lack of FIMOGEN fanfiction so I finally decided to write one.**

**I'm an Asian so bear with my grammar, English is not my native tongue.**

**By the way, no copyright infringement intended.**

**Last First Kiss**

"Fiona! Fiona!"

Fiona was waiting at the hallway of Degrassi biting her fingernails, as the almost inaudible voice of Holly J was calling out loud and she cannot pay close attention because she was still upset of the fact that Imogen cannot be her date to the prom, unfortunately, Natalie do not approved of their relationship despite of Fiona's countless effort to win Natalie over and proved that she and Imogen are good fit.

"Fiona! What is wrong with you? Are you even listening to me?" Holly J asked almost irritated.

"I'm sorry Holly J, I just can't stand this anymore, I didn't make it to the prom last year because Charlie already had a girlfriend and now it is my last year in Degrassi and I don't feel like going to the prom again because my girlfriend's mom do not approve of our relationship."

"Oh Fifi! I know how hard this is for you but I'm here, besides the two us didn't make it to the prom last year at least this is my opportunity now, don't you want your already college best friend to be happy giving her another shot to go to the prom?" Holly J said while tugging the sleeve of Fiona's gown.

Fiona holds Holly J's shoulders. "I don't know Holly J, with Imogen it is different, I mean I don't want to offend you but she is my girlfriend and I love her as such, you Holly J, I love you as my best friend and those are two different scenario if you know what I mean?"

"Are you trying to imply that we should make out during the dance? Well you have to court me first, I do not come that easy."

"Holly J! That is not what I meant." Fiona said almost pouting.

"OK, kidding. What I am trying to say Fiona is that if Imogen loves you that much then she'll come around no matter what. She will come to you against all odds, against all reason and against all laws of this Earth."

"She is not even allowed to have a phone, she have curfew and that damn Anthony, only son of her mother's best friend is hitting on her, following her around like some first daughter's bodyguard. He is not even in High School to begin with. Prick!" Fiona threw her purse at the locker in front of her and stomping her feet with great disappointment. "I hate that guy!"

"Speaking of the devil, look at your way, 3 o'clock." Holly J said pointing at Imogen and Anthony as they were walking towards their direction.

"What?" Fiona said in a very soft and confused voice.

Imogen is stunning in her red velvet gown just below her knee with a gold chain strap showing her lean shoulders, she put her hair down and obviously she is wearing her contacts. Behind her is Anthony wearing a tuxedo with his chin up and a smirk on his face. How Fiona wish that he would fall on his feet and hit his face so hard on the floor.

As the couple walked past Fiona and and Holly J, Imogen glanced back at Fiona and said the word trust in an inaudible manner as if she is trying to impart a message to Fiona which she quickly grasp the idea, relieved of what Imogen gestured on her, Fiona suddenly got an idea on how to finally get close to Imogen once again.

"Yes, trust." Fiona said in a whisper. She suddenly grabs Holly J's hand pulling her along to enter the gym and follow Imogen and Anthony.

"Fiona, wait! Will you let go?" Holly J tried to pull back.

"Sorry Holly J, but I have a plan and I need you to help me." Fiona begged.

"OK, just let go and calm down will you."

As Fiona and Holly J entered the gym, she saw Mike Dallas and waved at him.

"Dallas! Hey Dallas! Over here!"

"Fiona Coyne! What brought you here? And who is this hot chick with you? New girlfriend, I say you got impeccable taste Miss Coyne." Dallas smirked looking at Holly J up and down.

"I'm sorry! What did you say?" As Holly J cross her arms and raise her eye brows as if gesturing for a brawl.

"Cut the crap will you, this is my best friend Holly J and she is not my date."

"What? I'm not, now that really hurts Fiona." Holly J turned to Fiona jokingly.

"Oh! Sorry." Dallas said apologetically.

"You better be!" Holly J said pointing a finger at Mike Dallas.

"Look, I desperately need your help, I must do this right now or I will lose Imogen forever. Are you with me? Your favourite gal pals remember?"

"Yeah but you completely snubbed me that day, so why will I help you then?"

"Because if it wasn't for my PR skills Ice Hounds will never get that too much media attention."

"OK then, what's your plan?" Dallas asked attentively.

As Fiona instructs Dallas, the rest of the seniors and juniors dances to the tune of Last First Kiss by One Direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**I skipped what happened on prom night and went straight to Fiona's loft. Hope you like my style of writing. Watch out for more...**

As Imogen's body moved underneath Fiona with her hands tangled in her hair, Fiona teased Imogen's clit with the tip of her tongue. She could hear Imogen moaning, her hips thrusting up and begging for more, Fiona kept pulling her head back so the tip of her tongue was barely touching Imogen's clit, flicking it lightly as she felt her arched her back from underneath and tightened her grip in her hair, but the older girl didn't stop teasing. Fiona spread Imogen's pussy lips wide open with one hand, giving her complete access to her vagina, and it was driving her crazy.

"Ohhhh my GOD, Fiona." Imogen moaned loudly, her breath coming in harsh gasps as she worked to move her hips up, "Fiona please, please, please," she begged.

Fiona slid her tongue more firmly onto Imogen's clit, covering her from bottom to top with the strong flat of her tongue and at the same time slid two fingers inside her lover's warm wetness. The reaction of Fiona's body was incredible, and she could feel her own wetness along the insides of her legs as Imogen cried aloud with pleasure. She moaned deep in her throat as Fiona tasted her while sliding her fingers in and out of Imogen's orifice, Fiona's tongue now rapidly lapping at Imogen's hard and wet clit. Her slender legs tightened against Fiona's shoulders as she began thrusting her hips up and down in rhythm with two fingers inside her, Fiona's chin was soon covered in wetness from Imogen's warm pussy.

Fiona ate her with a fierceness that took her by surprise, her fingers sliding in deeper and deeper as she placed her mouth over Imogen's clit and devoured her. Fiona wanted all of her, couldn't get enough of her, wanted to climb inside her and make love to her all night. Imogen cried Fiona's name out loud as she came with her pussy sealed against her lover's mouth as she sucked on her until Imogen had to push Fiona away. Fiona laid her head on Imogen's leg and gently trailed her hand up and down the inside of her other leg while Imogen gasped for breath, her arms and legs limp with exhaustion.

"Are you okay?" Fiona asked turning and lightly kissing the inside of her knee.

Imogen shivered and jumped at the feel of Fiona's lips on her, then mumbled something inaudible.

"What?" Fiona asked, laughing at Imogen.

"I said, come up here, will you!" Imogen replied, flopping one hand up and then back down again.

Fiona grinned, sliding up next to Imogen and putting her arm over her, resting her hand between her breasts. Fiona could feel Imogen's heart racing and could see her pulse beating in the vein at the side of her neck. She kissed her shoulder and snuggled up next to her, reaching up to brush a lock of hair off her forehead.

"You're all sweaty, Immy." Fiona said, lifting her head and kissing Imogen's temple.

"Mmmm," Imogen mumbled, sighing deeply. "Well, you gave me quite a workout, what do you expect?"

Fiona snuggled in closer, her hand sliding down her taut stomach and back up, raising goose bumps on Imogen's flesh. Fiona noticed that Imogen's nipples were erect again, and she moved her hand to her right breast, lightly stroking, and then gently rolling her lover's nipple between her fingers.

"Fiona!" Imogen breathed, taking Fiona's hand and placing it over her.

"What?" Fiona asked innocently.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Imogen asked. "What you have ALWAYS done to me?"

Fiona slid further down and began kissing the side of Imogen's breast, moving so her arm was around Fiona's back. Imogen's other hand was pressing Fiona's hand into her breast, the nipple right in the center of her palm, Fiona could feel the hand on her back tighten as she took her other nipple into her mouth.

"Ohhh god," Imogen moaned, arching her back and pressing her nipple into Fiona's mouth. "God, Fiona, sweet .yes, keep doing that, baby,"

Imogen's heart was pounding, and her nails were digging into Fiona's back. Fiona placed Imogen's erect nipple between her teeth and flicked it with her tongue, then sucked on her as hard as she could while rolling her other nipple around her fingers.

"Oh my god, you feel so good, Immy," Fiona said, sitting up a little to shift position. "I love doing this to you." she moved so she was lying alongside Imogen, then Fiona bent down and took Imogen's nipple in her mouth again, sliding her free hand down between her legs at the same time. She gasped when she felt how incredibly wet the younger girl was, Imogen moaned loudly and spread her legs wider so Fiona could reach her easier.

Fiona stretched a leg over her and pulled Imogen's leg between her, nearly crying out at the feel of her own wet, slick pussy against Imogen's leg. Fiona tightened up and she felt her clit begin to rub against her lover's leg as she began to move her hips back and forth in rhythm while Fiona was stroking Imogen's clit. Imogen was moaning even louder now, holding Fiona's head tightly to her breast and moving her hips in time. The rhythm of their lovemaking was incredible that they always seemed to be in sync. It was something they had forgotten during their time apart because Nathalie was forbidding them to be with each other, and it was wonderful to rediscover during their escapades.

"Tell me what you want," Fiona whispered, lifting her mouth off of Imogen's breast and looking up at her.

"Go slow," Imogen said, her voice low and husky. "Slow down and play with me, Fions."

Fiona grinned and lowered her mouth to Imogen's nipple again, her fingers on her clit stroking more slowly as she lovingly explored every fold and ridge of her. Fiona tightened and loosened her own legs, squeezing her clit against Imogen's leg as she stroked her.

"My god, Fions, I can feel how wet you are," Imogen gasped, her hand reaching over to Fiona's head and tangling her hair.

"Mmmm," Fiona hummed into Imogen's breast, her tongue flicking lightly over her nipple. Imogen's fingers moved restlessly against Fiona's hair and back, as her pleasure mounted.

"Do you want to come like this, baby?" Fiona asked, lifting her head again.

"No," Imogen said, looking into Fiona's eyes.

Fiona grinned. "What do you want? Tell me what you want me to do to you."

Imogen looked away, then back at Fiona with a force that nearly knocked her over.

"I want you to make love with me, Fions" Imogen said, her eyes blazing.

"Oh GOD," Fiona groaned, then rolled over on top of Imogen and laid down on her full-length. She ground herself into Imogen, feeling her lover's hands dig into her back and her hips rise up to meet Fiona's thrusting. They kissed fiercely, making noises in their throats while their bodies were working together as their passion rose.

"Are you sure? You are ready for another round of this?" Fiona asked, stopping to catch her breath and looking down at Imogen.

"I want this, Fions. Please. please make love with me" Imogen whispered.

Fiona lifted herself off of the younger girl and slid off the bed, then took the strap-on from the drawer of the table by the bed and put it on. As Fiona looked into Imogen's eyes as she sat next to her, and she took the rubber cock in her hand and stroked it lightly. Fiona watched Imogen stroking the strap on, thinking that if she had been a man, Imogen's touch would probably have set her off pretty quickly. As it was, she was about to come unglued at the thought of sliding it inside her like the first time they did it. The memory came rushing back as Imogen and Fiona officially lost their virginity as they change turns to try the strap on with each other feeling how it is to be taken in full. It hurts more than just a finger sliding in the inside but once they get accustomed to it, all they felt were moaning of pure pleasure.

Fiona leaned down to kiss her and started to kneel between her legs and looked down at Imogen, so open and vulnerable, and she felt a rush of love come over her so hard that she felt faint for a moment.

Moving in, she slowly guided the tip of the cock into her waiting pussy. Imogen gasped as Fiona entered her, and once inside she put her hands on her hips and slowly, gently, went deeper inside of Imogen's wet pussy. She moaned and pushed back, and Fiona lost every last ounce of self-control.

"Oh, Immy" Fiona moaned, thrusting faster and harder, as Imogen's gasps and cries lighting a fire inside of Fiona's as she lay flat on top of Imogen who wrapped her legs around Fiona's hips while moving back and forth.

"Oh my god," Fiona said breathlessly as she continued to thrust in and out of Imogen she could see the sweat glistening on her chest and could feel the tautness of her body as she held her and stroked her. Imogen was moaning more loudly now.

"Faster Fions" Imogen gasped, her breath ragged and uneven. "Come on, baby."

The sound of Imogen's voice and the words she uttered went through Fiona like a bolt of lightning, and she felt like a wild animal as she pounded into her. Imogen came suddenly, with a loud cry that sounded almost primitive in its emotion. Gasping, Fiona leaned forward and rested her head between Imogen's breasts, not willing to slide out of her yet. Fiona could feel the muscles in Imogen's stomach move as she breathed. Afraid of hurting her, she sat up and slowly pulled out the shaft of her, then gently moved onto her side. She laid there, eyes closed, still panting.

"Are you okay, baby?" Fiona asked, leaning over her.

Imogen opened one eye and smiled then closed her eye and let out a huge sigh.

"Fiona, I have missed you so much my love." Imogen said.

As Fiona lay down next to Imogen and propped up on her elbow she gently brushed strands of hair off of her forehead and kissed her, then said, "I've missed you too Immy. Every time we walk past each other across Degrassi halls I felt like dying while I am ignoring you. I love you and every moment away from you seems like years but the hardest part is that I know that you are so close yet so far from me."

Imogen smiled again and reached out for Fiona who slid out the leather harness and dropped the strap-on to the floor next to the bed, then snuggled up next to Imogen and put her arms around her. Within a few minutes, Imogen was sleeping deeply. Shortly after that, Fiona joined her.

**My style kinda broke the literary tradition in fanfiction so I prefer to write the smut a bit earlier but you guys should check out for more.**

**Please review...**


	3. Chapter 3

It was early morning and Imogen Moreno was awakened by the bright rays of the sun coming in from the window. Fiona's arm still draped over her breasts and she smiled at the look of her lover whose curly hair covered her face. Imogen brushed off the locks of hair to get a good look at Fiona's pretty and flawless china doll skin while she slept then she lightly tapped her nose with the tip of her forefinger and smiled while looking at her crinkled her nose while her eyes were still closed. She stared for almost forever, enamoured with her sleeping beauty until she saw the clock at the nightstand which reads 8:29 am, so she slowly lifts Fiona's arm away from her and get up from bed so that she will not awaken her. Fiona wiggled around a bit, her eyes were still closed, and she was mumbling something indistinct while grinding her teeth.

Imogen just sat at the edge of the bed and turned sideways to look at Fiona again, she just kept watching her wherein deep in her thought, she felt like going back to bed and snuggle up with Fiona for the rest of the day never wanting to leave. Every time she is with her she lost all reason and common sense that the only thing that matters is that she loves her so dearly and she wants to hold on forever to a precious diamond in the palm of her hands. She once said to herself she deserves better but she never imagined that she will be the best, her best friend, her knight in shining armour, the man of her dreams is actually a woman and not just any woman, her princess Fiona. The thought that Fiona once again pushed her way to get through her like a prince who rescued her princess from the grasped of the evil queen called Nathalie. Fiona came up with the idea to distract Anthony with the aid of Dallas and the rest of the Ice Hounds because the guy is a fan of the team that is why he agreed to join Imogen to the prom, it is a perfect timing for her and Fiona to sneak out and went straight to her loft for another moment of their sweet and illicit rendezvous. They seem to grow fonder with each other that their feelings became more insatiable as Nathalie tried to set them apart. Fiona turned around again, placed her hands where Imogen laid before and motioned her hand up and down when she didn't feel her lover in bed.

"I'm still here." Imogen said.

Fiona propped up from her elbow and smiled sweetly at Imogen, her dimples appearing on her cheeks. "Well hello there, pretty lady!"

Imogen giggled and shook her head, she crawled back to Fiona lying on top of her, and she brushed her nose against the older girl. "Why can't I just resist you, you stunning vixen."

Fiona laughed "Because I'm too hot for you to ignore."

"Oh, really now?" Imogen responded with her smile like the Cheshire cat.

"Ahhh huh?" Fiona nodded back and reached up to kiss Imogen passionately never wanting to let go.

A loud knock at the door startled the two of them and Imogen looked at Fiona with eyes wide open and swallowed hard. Fiona gently pushed Imogen off of her, she got out of bed and put on her blue silk robe while Imogen sat on the bed and grabbed the sheet and pulled it up together with her knees to her chest.

"Don't worry Immy, I'll be right back." Fiona said.

"Wait! If its Nathalie I am coming with you." Imogen said, she sat up the bed and tossed the sheets off of her.

"No! It's OK. I can handle this." Fiona assured her.

Imogen nodded in response and as soon as Fiona opened the sliding door of her room, she got out of bed quickly and grabbed the purple silk robe inside Fiona's closet and put it on.

The knock on the door became louder and Fiona suddenly became nervous of the thought that if she opened the door it will be the furious Nathalie who will come barging in her loft and dragged Imogen away from her. She stood close through the door while holding the knob. "Who is it?" She called out.

"Fiona it's me, Holly J."

Relieved, Fiona unlocked the door and Holly J walked past her storming in through her living room. "Uh, come in?" Fiona said somewhat confused.

"What is wrong with you?" Holly J asked a bit angry as she turned to face Fiona.

"What? What did I do?" Fiona asked wrinkling her brow and crossing her arms.

"Do you have any idea where the hell is Anthony right now? What are you thinking Fiona?" Holly J asked again somewhat furious.

"I don't know what you are trying to imply Holly J?" Fiona answered back almost irritated

"Don't play dumb Fiona, rumour has it that Anthony spent his entire night in jail because they found him breaking and entering a private property, vandalizing, drunk and probably high on drugs. What did you say to Dallas anyway, the plan is only to distract him and not to make a criminal out of the poor guy?"

"Oh! I didn't know that Dallas will go that far."Fiona said.

Holly J cocked her head, analyzing Fiona's reaction.

"I swear Holly J." Fiona said raising her hands gesturing in a promise, cross my heart manner.

"I won't worry about Anthony if I were you, he can take care of himself besides that jerk deserves it" Imogen said appearing from Fiona's room and approached her girlfriend for a hug. "Hey baby" Imogen said as she held on to Fiona's cheeks and pulled her for a quick kiss.

"Ok, awkward. Best friend is still here will you do your PDA afterwards." Holly J begs.

"You are not in public, you are in my loft silly." Fiona laughs. "What do you mean by Anthony deserves it anyway Immy?" Fiona turned to Imogen her eyebrows meeting in confusion.

"Yeah, what do you mean by that Imogen?" Holly J reiterates.

"Nothing." Imogen said as if singing the word, walked away from Fiona and moved towards the kitchen counter.

"Immy!" Fiona insisted.

"Ok, Ok. He tried to kiss me when we were about to get out of his car." Imogen said looking away from Fiona.

"What!" Fiona shouted in annoyance.

"Relax Fions, I got things in control." Imogen responded immediately in order to calm Fiona.

"Oh no! I won't let anyone touch my girlfriend and get away that easy. Is that why he had this huge grin on his face when I saw you two approaching?" Fiona asked in an angry tone.

"What? No! It's not like I even dared to kiss him back."

"That is not what I am furious at, it's that jerk who tried to assault you."

"What will you do Fiona he is approximately 6 feet tall with broad shoulders and strong arms." Holly J asked.

"Well she has a 4-inch stiletto, and those are really pointyyyyy." Imogen answered jokingly.

"Seriously Fiona you are against all odds here, what will you do if that guy gets back on you?" Holly J asked again walking towards Fiona and ignoring Imogen's punch line.

Fiona just stared at Holly J's concerned face and took a deep breath. "All I know is that I'd rather be against all odds than to let go of the only person who love me back. I won't lose her without a fight Holly J, there maybe be a million reasons for us not to be with each other but I'm really struggling for this to work." Fiona said calmly.

Imogen smirked and somewhat flattered at Fiona's answer but at the same time a bit jealous of the fact that this was Holly J Fiona was talking to and she can tell that Fiona impliedly admitted that she used to love this girl in one of their past conversations. "Look Holly J, I know how much you care about Fiona." Imogen walked towards Fiona's side and intertwined their hands. "But don't you think that is more of my job because I love her more than you ever know and if she is willing to fight for this relationship, I don't just back her up, I will stand by her side or even catch a bullet for her."

"Immy, we won't get that far OK, you are over reacting." Fiona chuckled at Imogen's monologue as she held on both of her girlfriend's shoulders.

"I know silly, I am just trying to be dramatic romantic like you are." Imogen draped her hands around Fiona's waist and pulled her closer that their lips were lightly brushing against each other.

"OK, whatever Romeo and Juliet all I'm saying is the two of you should be very careful." Holly J interrupts. "You should start packing Fiona, you know I am here to help, I promised Mrs. Coyne that I will send you back to New York in one piece."

"Ohhhhh! Come back soon Fions, I miss you already." Imogen pouted sticking out her lower lip.

"Don't worry I will, we will go to the same college anyway, besides it has been arranged, we will be roommates." Fiona said excitedly.

"Weeee! How fun! So it means we can snuggle up all night or even something more erotic perhaps." Imogen replied in a seductive tone brushing her nose to Fiona and kissing her lightly on the lips.

Holly J rolled her eyes and proceeded to the bedroom.

"I'll just take my spare contact lens kit in your counter and then I'll shower. I already texted Eli using your phone, he will be here at around 10:30 to pick me up."

"Oh! Ok. Come to the bus station this afternoon." Fiona said.

"I can't, I will be preparing dinner and Nathalie promised that we will be spending more time with each other before I go to college but don't worry, I will not be going anywhere, I will be waiting for you in the bus station when you return from New York OK. I asked Eli to keep me up to date about you." Imogen assured her.

"I hate this" Fiona whined.

"What?" Imogen asked.

"Being away from you."

"Mmmmm, Me too. Why won't you just join me in the shower then?" Imogen demanded.

"I can't, Holly J is still here, remember."

"Oh! Boo." Imogen gave Fiona a quick kiss on the lips, she walked away still holding Fiona's hands then she let go when she was a bit distant from her grasped and went straight to the hallway leading to the bathroom. Fiona made a huge sigh and followed Holly J in her bedroom.

"I can see that you were both a handful last night." Holly J said looking at Fiona and Imogen's scattered clothes on the floor as Fiona entered the room. "Are you naked in there?" Holly J asked pointing at Fiona's robe.

"Mind your own business Holly J." Fiona said.

"I think I should be preparing breakfast first, you really need that after an all night work out or you look like you are still full from last night. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything before I barged in." Holly J teased as she winked at Fiona.

"Then prepare breakfast and leave me alone OK." Fiona replied picking up and throwing her gown at Holly J.

Holly J giggled and went out of the room.

As Fiona was pacing the room, she remembered the strap-on was on the other side of the bed. She quickly picked it up hoping that Holly J did not see it. The scent of Imogen's juices on the strap-on aroused Fiona that she felt an ache inside her core. She placed the strap-on on her bed and went straight to Holly J.

"Uhm, Holly J." Fiona cleared her throat.

"Yes Fi, what's wrong?" Holly J replied.

"Can you get us some coffee at the Dot? Imogen really loves that." Fiona asked Holly J politely.

"That's far from here, isn't it that there is a coffee shop around the corner?"

"That is just the point, just take all your time in the world." Upon saying that, Fiona pulled Holly J out of the door.

"OK I'm leaving; there is no need to be violent."

As Fiona closed the door she had this huge grin on her face and went straight to the bathroom. She slowly opened the door and through the smoke glass sliding door of the shower Imogen was naked with her head tilted up facing the shower head, Fiona removed her robe and opened the sliding door slowly and she stepped in the shower.

"Took you long enough." Imogen said as she smiled to herself then she turned around and pinned Fiona through the bathroom wall. She ravished Fiona's lips down to her neck and the she cupped her hands on both of Fiona's breast. She slowly slid down her left hand down to Fiona's crotch and slowly caressed her folds until she touched her now engorged clit. Fiona squirms when the contact was made and she held on to Imogen's head, her eyes still closed and biting her lower lip. Imogen went further down leaving feather light kisses on her stomach and navel.

"Immy, go ahead and eat me." Fiona said with a throaty voice.

Imogen spread Fiona's pussy lips and then lick her clit with the flat of her tongue. Fiona was squirming from the sensation that she is feeling right now then she caressed both her breast with her hands. When Imogen saw what Fiona was doing to her breast she stood up then inserted two finger in her girlfriends pussy while making circles in her clit using her thumb. She kept her mouth close to Fiona that they are almost breathing each others breath and licked her girlfriends lips. Fiona felt that she was closed to cumming so she thrust at Imogen's fingers and nearly collapse when she reached her climax so her lover had to hold on to her so tightly.

"You Ok." Imogen chuckled.

"Oh my God, that was amazing." Fiona replied panting.

"We are not done yet." Imogen said cocking her brow.

"What?... Why?" Fiona asked.

"When will Holly j return?"

"I told her to order coffee at The Dot and take her time."

"Good then I'll return the favour from last night." Imogen winks at Fiona.

Fiona shakes her head in confussion.

"Let's continue this little session in your bedroom with our friend called the strap-onnnnn." Imogen said cocking her brow once again and nodded.

"Oh! I love the way you think." Fiona nodded in agreement as well.

Fiona and Imogen quickly got out of the shower and went straight to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**No smut for the next 2 chapters.**

Imogen prepared the table for dinner, it is not accustomed for Nathalie to set the table and have dinner at home considering her hectic schedule as a surgeon she just prefer to eat at the hospital's cafeteria or vending machine and Imogen is quite comfortable with that because when she was with her father, Luis, they used to eat food in the living room while watching TV or playing poker or they rather order burrito and ate it on their way home. Imogen meticulously arranged the utensils, plates, saucers and glass on the table to make it look elegant. The lower edges of the utensils were aligned with the bottom rim of the plate and an inch higher from the edge of the table. The salad fork was placed an inch away from the left of the service plate followed by the dinner fork and then the fish fork. On the right side of the plate, she placed the dinner knife also an inch away from the service plate, followed by the fish knife and then the soup spoon. The dessert spoon was placed on top of the service plate for the green tea ice cream Nathalie bought before she came home and a bottle of red wine wherein Imogen already placed the wine glass on top of the knives and spoon together with the water glass. Last stop is the butter plate on top of the forks and the butter knife was laid diagonally inside the butter plate. Imogen, being a quirky artist she is, bought multi-colour bouquet of roses in a flat square shaped basket with laces of green, orange and red on the side. She sprinkled some of the petals near the centrepiece with two candles on both sides placed inside an elongated glass a quarter filled with multi colour glass pebbles sufficient to hold the candle.

The bell rang and Imogen called out to her mother from the bottom of the stairs and went straight to the foyer leading to the front door. "I'll get it Nathalie. Who is it?" As she came running through the door to open it, she peek at the window and Anthony was standing outside with his back against the door. Imogen let out a huge sigh and rolled her eyes before she opened the door.

"Oh! Hey there Imogen." Anthony said as he turned around and waved his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Imogen asked in a stern tone.

"Can I come in, we need to talk."Anthony replied.

"No you can't come in." Natalie said in a more strict tone as she came from behind Imogen and approached them slowly with hands crossed. "I appreciate you taking my daughter to the prom but that just it, I don't think it will be good idea for you to see my daughter again." Nathalie said as she walked beside Imogen.

"Look Ms. Granger, I owe you an apology for my actions but..." Anthony tried to explain.

Natalie motioned to stop him. "I am very disappointed in you Anthony, you are not acting your age being a sophomore in college you completely went out of your way and joined some high school hockey players to get drunk, vandalize and damage properties. What are you thinking? I entrusted you with my daughter and what did you do?" Nathalie let out a huge sigh before she proceeded talking because her voice was getting forceful. "Out of respect to your mother, I will be calm enough to ask you to leave." She paused. "Please."

Imogen smirks the way her mother reprimanded Anthony who was now looking downwards, a bit embarrassed.

"I would appreciate it if we just forget all of this and go on with our lives, you may now leave Anthony I don't want you to see my daughter again. " Nathalie added.

Anthony never even had a chance to speak so he just said goodbye and then go back to his car and left while Nathalie and Imogen watched him until his tail lights disappeared from the corner.

"Well, that was awkward, but thanks Nathalie." Imogen said breaking the silence as she turned around and walked straight to the dining room to finish what she left.

"Why do I get that feeling that you had something to do with this incident?" Nathalie asked Imogen as she followed from behind.

"That is just a hunch Nathalie and most of the hunches are not even 50% accurate, just an imagination or wrong perception." Imogen tried to explain not looking at Nathalie because she was still busy setting up the table.

"Uhum.. So, is dinner ready?" Nathalie walked to the table and placed her arms on the edge.

"Oh! Sure, I'm almost done, I'll go get the dishes."

"Mmmm, I can smell the salsa baked fish from here." Nathalie said smelling the aroma of the dishes coming from the kitchen that Imogen cooked for the two of them.

"Gee! Thanks. Can we start eating? My stomach is kinda rumbling already."

"Ok, do you need some help with that?"

"No thanks, just take your seat and I'll go get the food."

"Don't get me use to this I may miss it when you go to college."

"What?" Imogen turned around as she opened the kitchen door.

"The special treatment." Nathalie motioned her hands pointing at the table Imogen prepared for her.

"Don't worry it will only be for this night, just because you saved my ass." Imogen replied sarcastically and walked inside the kitchen.

Nathalie cross her arms upon hearing what Imogen uttered as she watched her daughter went to the kitchen to get the food. When Imogen entered the dining room with the dishes Nathalie responded. "Imogen, if you don't like the boys who are asking you for a date you can just say no, I don't intend to push you to anyone."

"Isn't it that you are doing this for me to break me up with Fiona?" Imogen asked somewhat confused.

"What? No. I will never do such a thing." Nathalie replied shaking her head and frowning a little as if denying Imogen's allegations.

"You are hooking me up with boys to break us up and now you are saying this. I'm confused Nathalie, will you mind explaining this to me." Imogen placed the dishes on the table and crossed her arms staring at her mother waiting for an explanation.

"This is exactly your problem Imogen, you try to assume that you understand everything and refuse to listen to the explanation, but the truth is your assumptions were wrong."

"My problem! I can't believe this." Imogen began pacing back and forth on her side of the table. "You precluded me from seeing Fiona, called the school for assistance to set us apart, you took my phone, grounded me and hooked me up with boys."

"Wooh! The last part is not true. It's not my fault that boys are drooling over you when you had that make over. Besides, you are very beautiful Imogen." Nathalie raised both her hands to stop Imogen from talking.

"Yeah! Whatever, spare me the flattery Nathalie."

"Look, I over reacted." Nathalie stood up and walked towards Imogen trying to calm her down.

"You didn't just over react. You basically ruined my life and happiness." Imogen tried to stop her mom from coming any closer from her.

"Will you listen?" Nathalie held on to Imogen's wrist.

"No, I am not listening to this." Imogen pulled her hands away from Nathalie and cautiously walked backwards to prevent Nathalie from coming any closer to her.

"Where are you going?"

"Out!" Imogen grabbed the car keys of her father on the counter and stormed out the house slamming the door from behind her.

"Imogen come back here! Imogen!" Nathalie followed Imogen and tried to stop from going out.

As Imogen reached her father's car she went inside immediately, locked the door and started the engine. She drove off the garage and left while Nathalie was trying to talk her out not to leave.

"Open the door so we could talk. Imogen! Nathalie tapped the window of the car. "Imogen!" Nathalie just stood in the middle of the road looking at the back of the car as Imogen drove off.

When she arrived at front door of the loft, Imogen leaned her forehead on the door and gasped before she unlocked it with Fiona's spare key. She entered the empty loft and looked around although it was dark she didn't bother to open the switch of the lights; she went straight to the living room leaving the door a bit open and laid on the couch in a fetal position and she cried herself to sleep.

She was suddenly awakened by the soft voice of Nathalie who held her face. "Mmmm." Imogen mumbled her eyes were still closed and it felt heavy from slumber and crying. "What are you doing here? And how did you know I'm here?"

"Well this is the only place I know that you will run to." Nathalie looked around for a sign of Fiona.

"She is not here; she went back to New York." Imogen rolled her eyes.

"By the sound of it, you and Fiona were sneaking behind my back."

"If you are here to have a fight will you please leave? You are not in your house anymore; I believe I am safe here." Imogen looked at her mother sternly trying to defend her ground.

"You are my daughter."

"I'm already 18."

"That will not change the fact that you are still my daughter."

"And what will you do this time? Grab me and drag me out of this place. You can try Nathalie."

"No, do you want to know the truth or not?"

"Ok what is the truth Nathalie?"

Nathalie looked at Imogen blankly.

"Please, I am dying for the truth. What is going on Nathalie? Before we went to Vegas you totally approved of Fiona for me and when we arrived home everything changed all of a sudden. What is it about you that when Fiona invited you in here you just suddenly walked out on us and the last thing I know is that you were setting us apart? I don't get it, I really don't." Imogen asked her mother shaking her head somewhat confused.

"It has nothing to do with Fiona, Imogen." Nathalie replied looking down and avoiding Imogen's stare.

"Then what? Tell me." Imogen insisted.

Nathalie took a deep breath and looked at Imogen deep in the eyes but she suddenly stood up and paced back and forth in front of her daughter.

"Mom?" Imogen softly asked breaking the silence as she waited patiently for Nathalie's answer. "Please, what is it?"

"It's Laura." Nathalie immediately answered

"Mrs. Coyne? You never even met her." Imogen asked as her eye brows met.

"We knew each other, way back in high school."Nathalie answered back a bit uneasy of her response.

"Wooh, Nathalie! What has Mrs. Coyne possibly done to you?"

Nathalie turned her back trying to organize her thoughts on how to explain things to Imogen. "She made my life miserable." Nathalie suddenly answered breaking the silence between them.

"How? Why? Oh no." Imogen stood up as realization suddenly dawned her.

Nathalie turned to face Imogen, her face became pale. "Imogen look." Nathalie tried to explain.

"I get it, she used to bully you or you either fight over some guy. Hope it's not dad." Imogen said as she walked behind the counter.

"Yeah right, I mean the bullying not the fighting over some guy. She was such a pain in the ass and so mean." Nathalie answered in approval of Imogen's assumptions.

"Mom! You never got over that. Gosh, that was like a gazillion years ago." Imogen said smiling and somewhat amused of her mother's dilemma.

"I know, I'm terrible." Nathalie said covering her face with the palm of both her hands.

"Very terrible if you ask me. You cannot imagine the trouble we did to drive away the suitors and sneak around just to see each other." Imogen agreed.

"So you do have something to do with Anthony getting locked up." Nathalie said.

"He got out didn't he?" Both of them chuckled.

"How about the others, you know Adrian and Mark?" Nathalie asked about the other two suitors of Imogen.

"Oh, Adrian is a homophobic that when he knew about me and Fiona he just suddenly walked away and Mark was afraid of Eli when my good friend pretended to have a manic episode when we went out for a double date with his girlfriend Clare."

"I can't believe you." Nathalie laughed while shaking her head at Imogen's story.

"I can't believe you that you had to put Fiona and me into trouble just because you hate her mom." Imogen countered cocking her eye brow.

"I'm sorry honey, I know I over reacted. I was just trying to protect you." Nathalie said apologetically.

"From what exactly?" Imogen asked confusedly.

"From Fiona's evil mother who may make life miserable to you."

"Mom, I already met her, she is a very sweet lady and I don't think that her actions in high school are still the same as she gets old, people grow up you know and obviously you don't. Hello! A bit disappointed here for thinking I'm the only childish person around the house. Girls can be mean to each other sometimes and bullying is part of high school. I know believe me." Imogen tried to defend her point.

"You know, sometimes you are way brighter than me." Nathalie walked toward Imogen from behind the counter and tapped her shoulder.

"Oki Doki. You think I didn't know that." Imogen grinned.

"Don't push your luck I am still your mother." Upon saying that, Nathalie sat back to the sofa motioning for her daughter to sit with her.

The mother and daughter were chatting with one another on how Laura and Nathalie used to fight in high school and Imogen related in details on how they drove away her suitors and how Fiona and her devised a plan to see each other sans mentioning their secret rendezvous. It's been a long time since the two actually spoken to each other about their personal life and Fiona since Nathalie precluded them from seeing each other. They miss how they casually talk about everything from the day that Fiona tried to get them together before the spring break.

"There is something you have to know Nathalie." Imogen said a bit nervous while trying to compose herself to break the bigger news.

"What?" Nathalie asked.

"Uhhh, how will I break this to you?" Imogen mumbled to herself while fidgeting at her hands.

"What Imogen? The suspense is killing me." Nathalie insistently asked.

Meanwhile, inside the bus that is going to New York, Fiona and Holly J were still awake talking to one another when Holly J suddenly shouted in surprise. "You were married!" All the passengers in the bus looked at their way and Fiona became anxious of the people around them.

**There will be more surprises to come. After all, this is an AU.**

**Please review...**


	5. Chapter 5

When the bus stopped at the station, Holly J and Fiona who were both tired from a nine hour ride, went down from the bus with an air of tension and silence between the two best friends. They took out their luggage inside the bus cargo area and sat at the closest bench they found. Holly J crossed her legs, tapped her elevated foot in a constant rhythm on the ground and just looking at the opposite direction of where Fiona sat.

"Are we going to be like this forever or what?" Fiona tried to break the silence between them. "Come on Holly J, why are you so upset anyway. Is it because I didn't invite you at my wedding or what? It all happened so fast-"

"No Fiona, I can forgive you with the lack of invitation but lying is definitely a different story." Holly J cut her off.

"OK, I get it. It is definitely unfair not to tell you everything before inviting you to the prom, I was afraid you will object-." Fiona tried to explain.

"Object about what, you made a complete fool out of me, you invited me to the prom because according to you, you are off limits to Imogen and you feel like having a relapse if you see her with a new boyfriend, little did I know that you were having escapades all along and did you even mention that the two of you got married. God Fiona! What are you trying to prove here, that I am unworthy of your trust that you will actually use me for your secret rendezvous?" Holly J cut her off again this time with a more stern voice and looked at Fiona somewhat furious and after voicing out her sentiments she turned her back from her again.

"Will you chill? I'm sorry OK. Look, I know there is no excuse for what I did, all I know is that you are my best friend, please accept my pathetic apology, I know that you love me and I was thinking that you will always understand my impulsive decisions. Everything was too hasty but I love Imogen and I am always optimistic that my actions will save our struggling relationship." Fiona tugged Holly J's jacket and looked at her with her puppy blue eyes as Holly J was still looking at the opposite direction. "Come on Holly J please try to understand, I know I always mess things up but please support me with this one, even if this will be for the last time ever."

Holly J looked at Fiona at the corner of her eye avoiding to look at Fiona directly.

"Come on, stop acting like a jealous ex-girlfriend." Fiona grinned jokingly trying to get Holly J's attention.

Holly J hung her mouth open and turned to Fiona. "As if Madame Coyne, you know you assumed too much."

"Got ya there!" Fiona said laughing at Holly J's reaction.

"OK whatever." Holly J rolled her eyes, shook her head and smiled at Fiona.

"Hey Fiona over here!" Declan came running towards Holly J and Fiona as soon as he spotted the two of them sitting on the bench.

"Declan!" Fiona run towards Declan and hugged him. "I missed you."

"I miss you too little sister. So where is your wife?" Declan pulled away from Fiona and looking around.

"What? You knew?" Holly J asked Declan a bit surprise. "Oh how stupid of me! Of course you do, you guys are family."

"You are not stupid Holly J." Fiona turned to Holly J.

"Yeah whatever." Holly sighed rolling her eyes and looking away at the twins.

"Imogen can't make it Declan, you know, mommy issues." Fiona explained.

"Really, well I hope you can work things out with her mom soon because it is difficult to deal with in laws especially raging in laws if you know what I mean." Declan said.

"And what makes you the expert on these issues?" Fiona asked.

"Nothing, I just heard from you know, how you doing by the way? You look tired, here let me get your luggage, mom is waiting for us." Declan grabbed Fiona's luggage and smiled at Holly J gesturing to take her luggage as well in order to avoid Fiona's question.

"No its OK Decs, I can have it from here thanks anyway." Holly J pulled her own luggage as the three of them hailed for a taxi.

While they were inside the taxi Fiona sat between Holly J and Declan, her phone rang a familiar ring tone that she assigned for Imogen's number.

"This is Imogen's phone."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Answer it." Holly J insisted.

"Hello." Fiona answered nervously.

"Fiones, Oh my God, I missed you." Imogen answered from the other line squealing with excitement.

"Immy! How?" Fiona answered confused but happy to hear Imogen's voice again.

"Well my mom finally gave me my phone back and she is already cool with everything even you know, the marriage thing."

"But what happened?"

"Well, it seems like your mom and my mom had some issues in the past."

"What do mean, like they know each other before." Fiona was a bit surprise of what Imogen said.

"Yeah, I know crazy isn't it? Some kids stuff and bullying, childish but as long as we're OK, mom's OK, then everything is OK. Yehey!"

Yehey as well. Oh my God Immy, I'm so happy. I wish I am there to share my happiness with you. I miss you so much.

"Oh! Me too but I'm coming to New York with mom soon. You know to discuss about the marriage thing."

"Is she furious? Oh God Immy." Fiona asked this time she felt the butterflies in her stomach that she felt like she is going to faint soon of what could have driven Nathalie to decide that they should visit her in New York.

"No, I don't think so; she is the one who insisted to go to New York anyway. I don't know her intentions are but I hope it is for the best. Trust me Fiona, everything will be A Ok soon. I love you." Imogen said assuring her wife that everything will turn out right this time.

"I love you too Immy."

"Ok gotta hung up now, I better pack."

"What do you mean? Are you on your way now?"

"No not really, this weekend but I'm already excited, I can't wait to come to you in New York!" Imogen squealed on the phone that she cannot hide her excitement to her wife.

"Great! I will prepare our room, I'm so excited to have you over." Fiona squealed as well.

"No, I am excited to go there, I'll keep you posted when we are about to leave OK. Bye for now, I love you." Imogen corrected Fiona.

"Bye, I love you more, call me before you take off in Toronto to tell me your flight number and arrival time OK." Fiona said with a sigh of relief.

"Finally, I'm going to meet my new sister." Declan said grinning.

"Shut up Declan, be nice to her OK." Fiona cut off his brother.

"What do you mean nice. I am nice and always will be." Declan tried to defend himself.

"What happened, Nathalie just woke up one day and realize that she must be at peace with her daughter-in-law?" Holly J asked squinting in confusion.

"Well, I don't know what actually happened what is important is what Imogen just said. As long as we're OK, mom's OK, then everything is OK. Yehey!" Fiona raised both her hands and laughed while Holly J and Declan laughed with her as well as they are on their way to the Coyne's penthouse.


	6. Chapter 6

The car pulled over in one of the reputable Manhattan apartment in New York City and as the staff opened the door, Fiona walked out of the car and instructed the man to take the luggage out of the trunk. Imogen stepped out of the car followed by Nathalie who were both in awe of the posh apartment where the Coynes lived. Imogen squealed in excitement and pulled Fiona close to her and clasped their arms together firmly.

"Are you ready to see our room?" Fiona asked Imogen smiling.

"As you say so my awesome princess charming." Imogen smiled at Fiona and swiftly kissed her lips.

"OK then, after you." Fiona moved slightly away and motioned her hands to led Imogen to the entrance of the apartment building half bowing like a gentleman to her muse.

"Thank you." Imogen bowed to Fiona as well and clasped their arms for the second time as they entered the apartment building and was greeted by a beautiful front desk attendant at the right side of the main entry way.

Nathalie shook head and smiled at the couple as she followed them on their way to the elevator. While they were inside the elevator, Imogen was trying to hide her nervousness as she felt butterflies in her stomach as they near the penthouse of the Coynes and all she did was to count out loud the floor number they were already at. The closer they get to the penthouse her grip became tighter around Fiona's arms.

"What is wrong Immy? Are you OK?" Fiona asked as she turned to Imogen with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh nothing, it's just that when we get higher my stomach is having the flip flops and I'm worried that I may not be able to make an impression with your family not to mention your reputation and all and hey here it go again, my stomach doing the flip flops." Imogen gulped and becoming more uneasy.

"Oh! You are so cute when you have the heebie jeebies." Fiona smiled at Imogen restating what Imogen said the first time that the couple went out with Nathalie for a dinner at the mall.

"Relax Imogen, I should be the one who should be nervous since you didn't tell me that you were married to Paris Hilton's cousin." Nathalie joked at Imogen and grinned at Fiona.

"Mom that's not funny." Imogen turned around and frowned at her mother who was standing right behind them.

"It's OK Immy, don't worry Nathalie, everything will be fine I promise that my family will love Imogen, they actually can't wait to meet her already." Fiona kissed Imogen's temple.

"They do?" Imogen gulped some more and her eyes become wider this time.

Nathalie smiled at Imogen's reaction while Fiona laughed and pulled Imogen closer for a tight hug.

"Oh by the way Nathalie, I didn't tell my mom about the thing that you know? You both knew each other in High School and—"

"It's OK Fiona, you don't have to. Perhaps your mother may not remember me by now." Nathalie cut off Fiona.

"Oh OK, don't worry my mom, I believe has changed, not because she is my mother and all. You know what I mean?"

"Don't worry Fiona its nothing. I should be the one to apologize for my actions these past few months-"

"It's OK Nathalie, I'm glad we're in good terms again, like I said I will do everything for Imogen." Fiona shook her head and reached out to hold Nathalie's hand to show her sincerity that what had happened between them was already forgotten.

"And like I said before, now I know what my daughter sees in you. I'm glad that she's with you than with anyone else, now I'm relieved that she is in good hands." Nathalie squeezed Fiona's hand as well and smiled in approval.

"I'm sorry to cut the drama and be rude I mean hello, nervous Imogen still here and I'm actually feeling my heart up in my throat already, literally." Imogen interrupted.

"Oh Immy relax, I told you everything will be fine." Fiona turned to Imogen again and held both her shoulders.

"Easy for you to say." Imogen rolled her eyes.

"Been there, done that." Fiona looked at Nathalie then smiled at one another like they were both talking to each other through their mind.

When the elevator opened at the penthouse of the Coynes, Fiona was the first one to walk in with Imogen following from behind the gargantuan place made her immediately grabbed Fiona's hand like she will get lost if her wife will ever let go of her.

"What?" Fiona asked in a light manner.

"Wait for me will you, you cannot just introduce me to your family while I'm behind." Imogen insisted.

"Oh sorry, Ok my lady lets walk together then." Fiona stretch out her hand for Imogen to hold on to while they walked together to the living room.

"Mom! Declan! We're here." Fiona called out.

"Hey!" Holly J came out from the kitchen and gave Imogen and Fiona a hug.

"Oh hi Holly J, where are they?" Fiona asked as she broke from the hug.

"Right here sweetheart." Laura came out from the kitchen as well carrying a platter of pastries with her and gave Imogen a peck on both cheeks. "Imogen, it's nice to see you again." Laura greeted excitedly.

"Greetings Mrs. Coyne, I'm more than happy to see too." Imogen greeted back with a big smile on her face.

"Just call me mom. Well I'm glad you have been taking good care of my Fifi since I've been away." Laura pats Imogen's shoulders and grabbed her to walk through the living room. "By the way Fifi you're father will be here by 10 tentatively." Laura looked back at Fiona who was following them from behind.

"Tentatively, yeah right." Fiona rolled her eyes with a slight disappointment basing from the tone of her voice.

"For sure thing, Fiona is the one who has been taking care of me." Imogen interrupted to ease Fiona's disappointment.

"I don't see why he had to be late, this is important to me mom."

"He'll be here Fifi, he promised." Laura assured her daughter. "Actually Imogen, you practically tame my little spoiled brat Fifi here." Laura laughed trying to change the subject.

"I second that." Declan said as he approached.

"Hey!" Fiona protested and frowned at her mother and Declan.

"You must be Imogen? Nice to finally meet you." Declan reached out to shake Imogen's hand.

"Well I'm just playing with you sweetheart, I'm glad you are happy." Laura placed her arms around Fiona's shoulders and kissed her head. "Where's your mother Imogen."

"Over here." Nathalie emerged from the foyer; she was obviously hiding and listening while the group were having their conversation.

"Nathalie?" Laura hanged her mouth open as she turned around, stunned that a once familiar face from her adolescence that she never saw for a long time was the mother of her daughter-in-law.

Imogen and Fiona bit their lips and just looked at each other while they were holding their breathes of what might occur after the unexpected reunion of Nathalie and Laura while Declan and Holly J squint their eyes, puzzled of Laura's reaction at Nathalie.

"It's nice to see you again Laura." Nathalie walked three steps closer to the group.

Laura blinked her eyes still surprise of what just took place. "Oh yeah... Ah... Nice to see you again too Nathalie."

"Oki Doki. Where's our room?" Imogen asked to avoid the awkward situation between her mother and mother-in-law.

"I'll take you there right now. Come on." Fiona pulled Imogen. "Oh, Holly J kindly lead Nathalie to her room, please!"

"OK, right this way Nathalie." Holly J approached Nathalie to lead her to her bedroom.

"That was awkward." Imogen sighed deeply as they went up the stairs to go to their room.

"I know." Fiona agreed.

As they entered their room, Imogen was astounded that it was bigger than Fiona's room in her loft. She excitedly scanned the entire placed as Fiona amusedly watched her wife walked around, enjoying the ambiance of an upper class abode. Imogen was not usually into aristocratic impressions that she actually hated it when Fiona tried to pamper her with material things or even organize a show for their band in her honour. Sure, the Frostival seemed very extravagant to squander for a day but that was enough for Imogen and that she didn't want her wife to throw off another event for her. She love Fiona with or without her money and she never wanted to take advantage of what she have or who she is.

Imogen hopped on Fiona's King size and jumped around then asked Fiona to do the same. At first, Fiona said no but was eventually convinced by Imogen when she stuck out her bottom lip and looked at Fiona with her best puppy dog eyes, her adorableness made it difficult for Fiona to resist and eventually joined her to jump around as well. When they were both exhausted and a bit dizzy from jumping and spinning around they fell on the bed then Imogen lied on top of Fiona then kissed her passionately. She straddled Fiona's hips then she eventually sat up and pulled off her shirt. Fiona licked her lips and pulled her shirt off as well with a little help from Imogen. They kissed passionately making up for the lost time that they were not together as if a week that they were both apart felt like a year. Imogen traced her hand to Fiona's breast and caressed her mounds pulling off her bra to expose her pink nipples. She then kissed and licked her wife's neck making Fiona whimper at Imogen's soft tongue that eventually went down to her breast and sucked her nipples. Her hand slid down to her navel and inserted it inside her wife's pants to caress the folds and labia of whatever that awaits in between those legs that was longing for Imogen's touch for a one whole week.


	7. Chapter 7

Imogen and Fiona lie in bed on their sides facing each other; their legs were tangled, arms draped, and insatiably looking at each other in the eye as if reading each other's minds. They sometimes trace their fingers to either ones jaw line, lips, nose or even their neck leaving a gasp every time a skin to skin contact was made. When one of them smiles the other smiled automatically with a look of contentment and pure passion that they felt safe in their lover's arms. Fiona's mobile phone beeped which made her broke off the quiet lingering touches they shared with Imogen. It was, Declan asking her to get ready for dinner.

"It's already 5 pm, we lost track of time Immy. We should probably get dressed and prepare for dinner."

"Not until we shower together." Imogen pulled Fiona closer and rubbed their noses together.

Fiona kissed Imogen's lips passionately and grinned at her wife's idea. "I always love the way you think."

"Watch the way I moved."

"I'm probably immune to Immy's moves already."

"Ha! I have moves you never see yet Fiones and for sure I will surprise you."

"Oh really now. You can show me later because we still need to get up and join our folks downstairs." Fiona lightly pinched Imogen's nose and kissed her swiftly on the lips before she got up which left Imogen pouting and not willing to get up yet.

Imogen went straight to the bathroom naked to turn on the water in the tub while Fiona put on her long blue silk robe, Holly j knocked softly on their door wherein Fiona immediately opened.

"Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting you." Holly J said in almost a whisper.

"Oh not at all, Imogen's in the bathroom and I am about ready to change as well."

"Good, can I come in? I really need to find that earrings if it is in your room or else Mama Coyne will kill me if I lost it." Before Fiona can protest Holly J immediately walked in to find her lost earrings under the bed.

"Fiones come with me to the tub sweetie. Oh Holly J." Imogen walked out to the bathroom naked and upon seeing Holly J inside their room she immediately covered her body with her bare hands and run back to the bathroom.

"Oh, for the love of God!" Holly J covered her eyes and turned around, she kept on apologizing with her hand still covering her face as she went out of the room and Fiona immediately escorted her to close the door behind.

Imogen peeked her head out of the bathroom door to see if Holly J was still inside their room and Fiona just covered her hands on her mouth and rolled her eyes trying not to laugh so hard.

"That was really embarrassing. Oh Fiones!" Imogen pouted her way as she approached Fiona for a hug then opened her hands for a hug and just rubbed her wife's back trying to console her from humiliation.

The dinner table was set and two of the house help were still standing from both ends of the huge dinner table that can accommodate 20 persons. Fiona was more than happy because not only that they were in good terms with her mother-in-law but the IRS already dropped the charges against her mother. Now that the Coynes were back to their usual lifestyle of luxury and comfort they can afford to hire back their former house help again. They sat on one end of the dinner table; Laura was on the left side with Imogen and Fiona while Nathalie was adjacent to her with Declan and Holly J. The chair at the end of the table was vacant for Mr. Coyne.

"So you all started without me." Mr. Coyne arrived early to surprise his daughter's engagement party for a more formal marriage ceremony this time notwithstanding that their prior marriage lacks parental consent from Nathalie so she personally asked Fiona to organize a wedding for her only daughter in her presence.

"Dad, I thought." Fiona was so surprised that she got up from her table and approached her father for a hug.

"I won't miss this for the world my princess, I mean I already missed your wedding why should I miss your post wedding engagement party." Mr. Coyne hugged his daughter and kissed her head. "So you must be Imogen?" Mr. Coyne looked at Imogen and walked towards her.

"Nice to meet you sir." Imogen stood up and stretched her hand for a handshake. She was very nervous to finally meet her father-in-law for the first time and she noticed how gallant Mr. Coyne look, his pretty expensive suit, tall, dark hair and with blue eyes like his twins Declan and Fiona. Fiona probably got her smile from her father because his dimples, for a diplomat he does look very friendly and approachable. Although Imogen was feeling the butterflies in her stomach, Mr. Coyne's warm smile and sincere handshake ease the jitters away.

"You can call me dad already." Mr. Coyne reached out for Imogen for a hug wherein she immediately responded. "Have a sit my child, I'm glad we finally met. And you must be the lovely mother?" Mr. Coyne turned to Nathalie and shook her hands from across the table.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you as well Mr. Coyne." She looked at him sternly and incredulous of his behaviour towards Imogen which made her daughter frowned at her and uncomfortable of her mother's reaction.

"I'm glad that you finally made it here in New York."

"Actually we are to settle things between us, I mean the marriage between our daughters because obviously I don't like the elopement idea."

"We're so sorry Nathalie, Fiona and Imogen's decision to get married even became a big surprise for all of us." Laura sincerely apologized.

"I know, and imagine me being more surprise of what took place behind my back wherein I believe that you already knew for a long long time."

"We never knew until after they got married as well but my daughter love your daughter very much, I never saw her so happy and in love in her life. Whatever she did, I believed she is so committed to it-."

"And I'm glad that your offspring finally value commitment Laura." They just stared at each other and everyone around them was silent trying to fathom what was going on between Laura and Nathalie.

"Yo! Mom, simmer will you. Looked my phone had a text message from dad. Kindly excuse us please, we need to call my dad." Imogen got up from her seat and grabbed Nathalie in the arm for them to get away from the dinning table.

"Oh OK Immy, say hi to Luis for me." Fiona pretended as well in order to ease the tension.

Imogen almost dragged Nathalie away from the dinner table while she pretended that her father texted her to get evade further trouble which left all the Coyne and Holly J wonder what just took place. Fiona stared at her mother who tried to avoid her gaze while Declan just kept on asking his sister from across the table of what went wrong inaudibly. Mr. Coyne assumed that Nathalie was still upset that the entire family should understand her situation and he turned to Holly J to change the subject when they talk about Yale and College life.

After dinner was finally over, Nathalie and Imogen didn't return anymore and they were probably be arguing of the scene Nathalie made. Fiona followed her mother to the balcony of the penthouse to talk to her about the tension that took place over dinner and try to calm her down.

"Mom." Fiona called her mother softly with a tone of concern.

"Hey sweetheart, come here and give your mother a hug." Laura stretched out bother her hands.

"I'm sorry about that, Imogen and I never saw this coming, I mean we shouldn't put you and Nathalie in one room considering your past and all-."

"So you knew about me and Nathalie, look Fifi, I know this is not new to you considering your orientation and all but whatever took place between Nathalie and me, that was a long time ago, I was young, I was experimenting, I didn't mean to have a relationship with Nathalie, it wasn't even love or lust either but-" Laura was babbling and she suddenly stopped when she realize that a look of confusion was all over Fiona's face and it dawned to her that her daughter might not knew her past romantic relationship with Nathalie.

"Mom, according to Imogen you and Nathalie were mortal enemies." Fiona said slowly furrowing her brows and breathing deeply still trying to process the fact that her mother used to have a lesbian relationship with her mother-in-law.

"Oh my God! Fifi honey." Laura was at loss of words when she revealed her dark secret to her daughter, she covered her face with both of her hands and took a seat to catch some air because she felt dizzy out of embarrassment.

"Look mom, it's OK, I won't tell anyone if that's what you want, please breathe." Fiona was trying to calm Laura and gave her an assuring squeeze on the hand that her mother's revelation will die down with her.

"Should I tell Imogen that Nathalie had been lying to her all this time?" Fiona asked.

"No, I don't think so; Nathalie had her reasons why she never disclosed the truth to her daughter."

"But mom, Imogen is my wife I cannot just lie to her."

"I don't think this is the right time Fifi, Please listen to me sweetheart. This is for the best." Upon saying that Laura narrated to Fiona that Nathalie and her knew each other one summer when she went to Ontario, Canada for a vacation when she only 16. They became close friends and how she was very fond of the red haired Nathalie when she was young. They always kept in touch through letters when Laura went back to New York and on the next summer vacation she insisted to go back to Ontario and the unexpected relationship took place. They never planned it to happen but Laura did love Nathalie because of her quirkiness and it seemed that she was the only one who understands her rich brat attitude. Nathalie actually changed her to become a better person but everything unfortunately changed as well when she returned to New York again. She realized that she needed to assess her life as a socialite to maintain their family's reputation and a lesbian relationship was a taboo in her clan. She sent Nathalie a letter breaking up with her and explaining everything that she cannot continue with their relationship. At first, Nathalie kept on sending her letters everyday that she didn't bother to write back or even read until it stopped that she was already relieved that perhaps she already got over her. This was the very reason why she accepted and supported Fiona's revelation instantaneously, no, it is not about Fiona's recovering alcoholism or whether her daughter was undergoing a predicament during that time but she saw herself in her that she must understand her daughter's decision to become a lesbian. She love Fiona very much that her happiness is all that ever matters to her even if she have to deal with an ex who obviously didn't got over her yet. Her revelation may change how her daughter thought of her but if it will make Fiona happy to be in good terms with Nathalie then she was more than ready to settle things with Imogen's mother and finally clear the air between them and apologize.

**Yeah I know it sucks to completely write a story this way but this is AU anyway, anything can happen in an AU. Message me if it's awkward... Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Fiona if you go out with my mom for a shopping, please don't kill her because of last night OK, I already talked to her." Imogen was arranging her hair in a bun sitting in front of the mirror grinning.

"We already planned this yesterday before the dinner incident; it will be rude to bail out on her and besides she might think that I maybe angry because of what happened yesterday." Fiona stretched out her head from the bathroom door to talk to Imogen.

"Yeah I know, I was just kidding and my mom was really embarrassing yesterday, I'm really sorry Fiones." Imogen turned around to look at Fiona from behind her.

"Like you apologized for the umpteenth time already, don't worry about it. Look even my dad understands." Fiona walked towards Imogen rubbing the towel to her hair.

"Does Declan and Holly J already knew, or even your dad?"

"Well, I already told Decs and HJ but dad, it didn't matter to him at all."

"Oh, like I will die a million death!" Imogen walked towards Fiona and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Les Drame!" Both girls giggled at each other and kissed passionately.

"So you got all you want?" Fiona asked Nathalie as she grabbed the shopping bag and Nathalie's credit card on the counter.

"Yes off course." Nathalie took her credit card from Fiona.

"OK lets go then, let's try a new Gucci from across the street, I heard they release a new line of bags for the summer." Fiona grinned at Nathalie.

"Ok, let's check it out then." Nathalie motioned her head to point to the exit and leave immediately. She never had enough time for shopping back in Toronto and she already enjoyed the company of Fiona to help her when it comes to latest fashion.

"Alrighty then, after you." Fiona was more glad and missed the time they spent with Nathalie shopping and it didn't matter to her if she had to carry the shopping bag with her or wait long hours for Nathalie to pick up or to try on the clothes.

When they walked out of Dolce and Gabbana at Madison Avenue, Fiona run into an old familiar face that unexpectedly dreaded her. "Bobby!" She called his name in shocked.

"Oh hi... Fiona! Fiona Coyne?" Bobby Beckonridge, the abusive ex-boyfriend who now wear glasses and had his former wayward curly hair brushed neatly using a styling gel.

"We have to go Nathalie." Fiona grabbed Nathalie's hand and tried to run the opposite side.

"Fiona, wait!" Bobby blocked Fiona and Nathalie swiftly to stop them from running away from him.

"Let go of me Bobby." Fiona hit Bobby with her shopping bag.

"Will you wait, I just want to talk to you." Bobby grabbed Fiona's hand that she used to hit him.

"Excuse me young man but that is my daughter-in-law you are grabbing, you must leave now or I'll call the police." Nathalie grabbed Bobby's sleeve and talked sternly to scare Bobby away.

"No, no, no, look I'm so sorry, I just wanna apologize to Fiona that's all. Wait.. What? In-law? Fiona I never thought you were already married." Bobby furrowed his brows, a bit surprised of what he heard.

"Now you know, so leave her alone." Nathalie pushed Bobby away this time and her voice louder and more stern than before.

"OK I will, I will. Look Fiona, I'm really sorry about everything I just want you to know I'm a change person now, please forgive me." Bobby immediately left after he apologized.

Fiona was pale and breathing deeply, she covered her face with her hands as if she felt like sobbing so Nathalie supported her to lean on the wall outside Dolce and Gabbana to calm down while a security from the said store went out to offer some help.

"Are you alright? Who was that boy?" Nathalie asked her brows furrowed into confusion.

"His name was Bobby Beckonridge, an ex-boyfriend who used to beat me up." Fiona covered her face with her hands again and eventually sobbed.

"Come here my dear, it's going to be OK." Nathalie hugged Fiona and rubbed her back to calm her down.

They went to Le Charlot French Bistro just across the street at Upper East side, New York; each of them ordered a coffee, La Tarte Aux Framboises and La Mousse Au Chocolat. Fiona was still shaking and Nathalie just sat adjacent to her occasionally rubbing her arms or squeezing her hand every time Fiona felt like crying again.

"I thought I'm already over it, I thought I'm strong enough to face this, I was wrong, all wrong." Fiona shook her head and looked down at her hand fiddling at her cake using the fork.

"It wasn't your fault Fiona, it is a long process to get over some terrible experiences in our past and when we thought that we are already over it, the feeling just come rushing back no matter how hard we try not to let these experiences hinder us to become happy."

"That's why you lost yourself last night?" Fiona asked with a curious face, furrowing her brows and her eyes red due to crying.

"Your mother was quite an arch nemesis I guess." Nathalie grinned and took a sip of her coffee to hide her true feelings.

"Nathalie, I already know, mom accidentally told me last night." Nathalie became silent and raised her eye brows on what Fiona said. "Why didn't you tell Imogen the truth?" She asked again.

"The same reason why you didn't tell Imogen the truth as well, to protect the one we love." Nathalie sighed and took a sip of her coffee. "I guess she is not ready to know the truth yet, I am still gaining her trust and besides she still hates me for leaving her father."

"Imogen doesn't hate you, believe me I know." Fiona looked at Nathalie in the eye and gave her an assuring smile.

"Thanks Fiona." Nathalie squeezed Fiona's hand and gave her a grateful smile as well. "I tried to set you and Imogen apart because-."

"Don't worry about it Nathalie, hey I told you I already forgot about it." Fiona tried to cut her off.

"No Fiona, you really have to listen. I was truly hurt when Laura dumped me with just a letter and a vague explanation of why she doesn't want to see me again. We were committed, I thought she was committed to our promise but then I was wrong, I guess I expected too much that it hurts me more than you'll ever know. I never heard from her again despite of my countless efforts to get in touched and when I first met you I came to accept Imogen's sexuality because I can relate to her feelings but I was a little suspicious about you at first until I finally knew about your mother that it made me really angry. I thought I had already forgiven her but I was wrong, perhaps that was why I brought it out on you, but you love my daughter so much that I was trying to block an unstoppable force that I knew I should not stand in the way. Do not hurt my Imogen Fiona, my first love and first kiss that I thought will be my last never did kept her promise and I felt that I cannot move on with my life. What you two have, please don't put it all down the drain, take care of her, trust, is very important." Nathalie held on to Fiona's hand with both her hands this time and looking at her with pleading eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me awhile to update my story. Been busy lately. I will update my other story tomorrow, promise.**

"Should we let them talk about it or what?" Imogen asked while she sat on her side of the bed with her back against the headboard.

"I don't think so; it is not for us to meddle with their issues anymore I mean they both have their own lives right now and I believe that they must learn to get over it." Fiona was sitting in front of the vanity and brushing her hair, her back was against Imogen and she looked at her wife through the mirror.

"I still can't believe that my mom was a lesbian and her ex is my mother-in-law. This is all so new to me. How could she even lie to me about this?" Imogen shook her head and covered it with both palms of her hands obviously ashamed to Fiona because of how Nathalie treated her when she found out yet Fiona was so cool about everything and readily forgave her mother after all the trouble.

"Don't say that Immy, we don't know her reasons were during that time but it's for the best." Fiona put down her brush and walk straight to the bed to lie on her back and pulled the sheets to get under the covers.

"Reasons meaning tearing us apart because you're her ex's daughter?" Imogen looked down on her.

"OK not really but at least now I know that you will stick with me and it's kinda sexy." Fiona grinned.

"Do you think I will let you go that easy, we are soulmates remember." Imogen went on top of Fiona straddling her. "I am just glad that we don't live during their time."

"Are you mad at her?"

"Mad at who?" Imogen looked at Fiona questioningly.

"Nathalie."

"I can't say I am mad nor hate, I mean come on, I am gay myself, I'm am just surprise of course, I felt sorry about her and for my dad and now I understand why they have to be apart, You cannot force yourself to do something against your will. She deserves to be happy Fiona." Imogen looked at Fiona straight in the eyes with sheer feelings of sincerity and sympathy over her mother. "How about you? How are you doing now? God that must be so traumatic for you? He is lucky I wasn't there, if I am, I swear to God I will kick his butt out of him until he wishes he was never born in this world and not only that I will make him beg so hard-."

Fiona place two fingers on Imogen's lips to silence her wife. "You, kick his butt? I don't think so Mrs. Imogen Coyne-Moreno." Fiona slid her hands down to Imogen's lips tracing her neck down to the center of the bathrobe until she reached the lace to untangle it with one hand.

"I can too." Imogen looked down at Fiona's hand while she moved the robe with both hands after untangling it to expose her breast and underwear.

"No you can't." Fiona reached out for Imogen's shoulders to pull her close to her.

"Of course I can." Imogen lowered herself and laid flat on top of her wife to nip her neck. Her core felt so hot that her body's initial reaction was to straddle the girl beneath her which made Fiona moan with delight and slid her hand behind Imogen's back caressing her skin through the thin fibres of the silk bathrobe.

They kissed passionately while their hands were sliding every part of each other's body whether their sides, back breast or even reached down to their partners crotch teasing one another. When Imogen sat up to get rid of her robe completely she reach down on Fiona's robe as well to untangle the lace and slid her hands from the breast down to the navel in a very slow and sensual motion caressing the china doll skin underneath her with her small and tan hands. She laid flat on top of her wife once again to engage themselves in a more passionate kiss this time and sliding her tongue inside each other's mouth fighting for dominance. Imogen sat up again and pulled Fiona up to kiss her and slowly slid the robe off her shoulder and they embraced one another just resting their heads on each one's shoulder until they switch places now that Fiona is on top she went down on her wife to pull down her panty and exposed the bundle of nerve in between the legs, throbbing and anticipating the soft tongue that will surely put her to the edge. Fiona lick her lips and felt her own wetness while she was staring at the pinkish opening in front of her and slowly blew Imogen's clit which made her gasped and shut her eyes asking for Fiona to go ahead and give her the pleasure she so desires. With the strong flat of a tongue that stroked her, Imogen arched her back with delight and breathe deeply for air while she was pulling the sheets that she didn't anticipate the pleasure that Fiona just gave her. This night was different than the rest because the tie with her wife became stronger because now she completely entrusted her life with her, as if they were both so naked and raw that nothing will ever separate them.

Fiona kept on licking Imogen's clit while she focus her gaze to her wife enjoying the view of the moaning and squirming with every stroke that she applied on the pussy underneath her. She grabbed Imogen's hips because while she licked her wife, she felt her moving towards the headboard, panting and squirming heavily underneath her. She slid two fingers inside which added the pleasure even more and quicken the pace as she felt the vaginal walls clenching around her fingers. The girl was so wet that Fiona felt her pussy dripping with her own juices as well. When the waves of pleasure overcame Imogen, she bucked her hips upwards that Fiona had to push her down and calm her while she lapped on Imogen's cum.

"God Fiones, that was so amazing." Fiona moved upward and laid on top of Imogen and kissed her passionately. Imogen can still taste her own cum on Fiona's lips and was delighted of her own taste that she slid her tongue inside Fiona's throat taking in some more. She swiftly turned Fiona on her back so that she was now on top and kissed her wife's neck down to her breast and slowly sucked the nipples and making circles on the pinkish areola of her wife.

"Oh Immy!" Fiona gasped and bit her lower lip as she held on to Imogen's head enjoying the soft tongue that caresses her breast.

"You like this ha!" Imogen caressed the other breast with her other hand and then slid her tongue in the valley between Fiona's breast to slowly lick down to her wife's navel which made Fiona breathe deeply and arched her back while she took in all the pleasure that Imogen was giving to her at this very moment. She went further down now facing the pussy she so desires glistening at her sight and the clit is throbbing in anticipation of her soft tongue that she shunned the thought of teasing Fiona first. She sucked on the bundle of nerve immediately and inserted two fingers, she acted like a hungry animal devouring her prey, sucking her wife's clit hardly and she quicken the pace thrusting her fingers harder and faster, feeling the vaginal walls released more juices and clenched around her fingers knowing that Fiona is near to her orgasm.

"Immy!" Fiona squealed and pulled the pillow to her face biting it with clenched teeth. She squirmed violently which made Imogen pushed her hips down to still her.

Imogen went up to Fiona, she kissed her wife's temple with beads of sweat and pulled her close to her breast cradling her protectively with both arms until the older girl drifted to sleep, Imogen hummed while Fiona was sleeping until she finally closed her eyes and joined Fiona as well knowing that her wife was now safe in her embrace.

Declan and Holly J were both chatting and laughing while they eat their breakfast at the kitchen counter when Fiona approached them to prepare her meal grabbing the box of cereal and bottle of milk on the counter. "Good morning!" Fiona greeted almost singing while she smiled sweetly.

"I will get use to that smile every morning." Declan teased.

"O shut up, don't you want your sister to be happy?"

"Of course I am, at least this time I know she will never be having those bitch fits of hers."

"Hey, look who's talking as if an angel around here, you were as evil as I am, I mean you were more evil, I just used to be your sidekick." Fiona squinted her eyes at her brother.

"Get lost." Declan spat at his sister.

"You get lost." Fiona rolled her eyes. "So, what's the deal between you two?"

"What deal?" Declan asked.

"Come on, the two of you can't even get off each other's side, you are both getting along well and not to mention flirting and the batting of eye lashes."

Holly J narrowed her eyes and hung her mouth open while Declan blushed and cleared his throat. "Shut up Fiona, not because you finally found your soulmate you are now licensed to pair people together."

"Not pairing just asking." Fiona and Holly J giggled.

"So, Toronto ha! Why not just get married in the big apple anyway." Declan interfered hoping to change the subject.

"Imogen's family and most of our friends are back in Toronto, I guess I just have to give in with my wife anyway."

"You already gave up everything if you want my opinion." Declan looked at Fiona straight in the eyes reminding her the trouble she went through since Imogen became part his sister's life.

"It didn't matter Declan, I love her." Fiona insisted.

Declan rolled his eyes. "I know, and I am still getting use to her bubbly personality and quirkiness, it is not just so us." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait till you see her when she is all dressed up and elegant." Holly J winked at Fiona.

The three of them talked more about their day out and how Imogen squealed and jump around Central Park when Holly J and Declan went with her to take pictures and worked on her caricatures. Declan was pretty impressed of Imogen's skills as an artist and how he made her laughed his heart out yesterday despite of his first impression on her which made him admit that he was also in awe of his sister-in-law.


End file.
